


nibble

by spectralHarpy



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Hotdogging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Tags Subject to Change, Teeth, Teeth kink, They/Themrey, gordon's a fuckin one and done dude sorry, i dunno, more specifically teeth though, no beta we die like men, there's a moment of miscommunication and Gordon being Gordon, thigh biting, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: It was because he was imagining what those teeth coulddo. He was imagining Benrey's teeth sinking easily into his neck, his shoulder, his stomach. Imagining the slight danger of Benrey's teeth as they wrap their mouth around his dick. Gordon swallowed and then choked on his own spit, coughing into his fist and face beet red."Yo, bro, you, uh, you good?" Benrey asked, head tilting not unlike a puppy—which sent more unhelpful thoughts into his traitorous brain, thank you—and Gordon can only give them a thumbs up as he caught his breath, arousal crawling up his spine.God! What the fuck is wrong with him! He literally never thought about Benrey's teeth like that before, what the hell? He had to admit, however, that it's really hot. And that he… may… want Benrey to bite him. Maybe. Definitely.Gordon really likes Benrey's teeth, all the sudden. Like, to the point where he's envisioning them biting him. Oh, oh god, hereallywants Benrey to bite him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 300





	nibble

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me, no you don't ;3
> 
> Uh, if you're under 18 fuck off, this isn't for you. You shouldn't be reading this. And miss me with the anti-nsfw shit your comment will just be deleted, thank you. :)
> 
> thigh biting! something I didn't know I was into until I started writing this!  
> anyway this ended up so much longer than I was expecting. all from a early-morning horny thought i had. welp. here you go.
> 
> also the title is bc a) i hate coming up with titles and b) i got bribed lmaO

Gordon was trying very hard to focus on the television. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching… the people talk and do things. Honing in on the plot with excruciating detail, working out plot holes and questions as if it were his job. Memorizing characters and what they did and who they talked to. He was engrossed in the TV show. Totally.

That was a complete lie.

He honestly had no idea what fucking show was even on. Benrey had picked something, and while Gordon forced his eyes back to the screen time and time again, he didn't absorb a thing that was going on. Why? Because his eyes kept being drawn back to Benrey—whom he was partially laid across—every time they laughed. Specifically, their teeth. 

They threw their head back in their signature, maniacal laughter and Gordon's eyes zeroed in on their teeth, now on full display. Taking in every detail with painful clarity. 

Benrey's eyes drifted toward him and they grinned, baring their teeth knowingly. "Y'know, you can take a picture, it'll last longer," they teased, and Gordon's cheeks burned.

He scoffed and turned back towards the TV, however, not wanting to admit his staring, least of all to _Benrey_ , of all people. "What's there to take a picture of?" He heard Benrey laugh again but resolutely kept his eyes averted. Except for one glance where he accidentally met Benrey's eyes and blushed deeper. "Fuck off, dude, I'm trying to watch the show." He was not. This was another entire fucking lie. He knew Benrey knew this fact, too.

Benrey's hands patted against his leg to garner his attention, and Gordon turned towards them with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna look at my wittle teefies? Huh? Gaydon Feetman wanna get a close n' personal look at Benrey's Chain Chompers? Here you go." They turned on the couch so they were facing him and opened their mouth.

Gordon didn't breathe for a second, before he slowly lifted his right hand to rest on Benrey's cheek to keep their head steady. Gordon himself leaned forward to get a better look at Benrey's maw, letting out a quiet, "oh," as he brought his face up extremely close to their mouth full of knives.

Benrey leaned into his hand as his thumb stroked their cheek absentmindedly. Their eyes stared, half-lidded, at his own but his eyes were focused entirely on their lips. How their lips peeled back to reveal sharp, perfectly straight teeth. Unlike a human's, they were all roughly the same size and shape, barring the canines which were longer than the rest. 

Gordon let out a breath through his nose and lifted his left hand, gently prying Benrey's mouth open to get a better view. All the way back their teeth were impossibly sharp, serrated just the tiniest amount, and it was the one of the hottest things Gordon had ever seen. He reverently ran the pad of his thumb over the tips of a couple of teeth. Adding a little more pressure he hissed and pulled his hand back, spell broken, as the tooth sliced into the meat of his thumb like it was nothing.

Blood welled up immediately and Gordon went to stick the finger in his mouth but Benrey's hand curled around his wrist and stopped him. "Benrey," is all Gordon managed to say before Benrey stuck his thumb into their mouth and licked the blood off. Gordon's entire face flushed red as Benrey gave him a smug smile around the appendage, their tongue swirling around Gordon's thumb as if it were a fucking lollipop or, or something. Gordon watched Benrey's throat vibrate as they gave out a short noise, watched as they pulled his thumb out of their mouth, and _watched_ as they pressed a short kiss to where the cut was.

Gordon pulled his hand back and blinked when they finally let go of his wrist, only to stutter and blink when the only sign there had been an injury was a thin pink line. His brain was short circuiting. "Wh-Uh, Y-" Get it together Freeman. So what if your significant other stuck your hand in their mouth? That's totally normal and _not_ something to get so hot 'n bothered over, god.

"Gotta, uh, gotta be careful there, bro. These chompers are hella sharp. You're lucky good ol' Benrey has their green to teal, um, heal beam Sweet Voice."

"You know, I always forget you fucking have that," Gordon forced out, clearing his throat and wiping his hand off on his pants. His pants which were _not_ getting tight, just because Benrey's fucking teeth. No siree.

It was because he was imagining what those teeth could _do_. He was imagining Benrey's teeth sinking easily into his neck, his shoulder, his stomach. Imagining the slight danger of Benrey's teeth as they wrap their mouth around his dick. Gordon swallowed and then choked on his own spit, coughing into his fist and face beet red.

"Yo, bro, you, uh, you good?" Benrey asked, head tilting not unlike a puppy—which sent _more_ unhelpful thoughts into his traitorous brain, thank you—and Gordon could only give them a thumbs up as he caught his breath, arousal crawling up his spine.

God! What the fuck was wrong with him! He literally never thought about Benrey's teeth like that before, what the hell? He had to admit, however, that it's really hot. And that he… _may_ … want Benrey to bite him. Maybe. Definitely.

There was a pregnant pause where neither of them spoke, before, of course, they both spoke. At the same time. Over each other. "Youshouldmaybebiteme," Gordon breathed out in a rush, while Benrey said, "Yo, I can't believe you're into my teeth. Haha, weird."

They both paused, before Gordon groaned and put his face in his hands. "Y-you first. What did you say?"

"Wh-uh, I said, uh, I can't believe you're into my teeth. Haha, weird."

Gordon froze, before his hands slowly dropped to his lap. Benrey thought it was weird. "Oh, right. Haha," he laughed weakly, tugging at his ponytail in sharp jerks. "I-I'm gonna, fucking," he gestured towards the hallway before standing up. "Bathroom," he finished lamely, and turned to stiffly walk away.

But, once again, Benrey's hand gripped his wrist and stopped him from leaving. "Bro, no, what's wrong? Feetman, don't leave."

"It's nothing! It's fucking nothing, I-I just, let me go, Benrey!" Despite his protests he allowed himself to be brought back onto the couch, but wrenched his hand from Benrey's and crossed his arms defensively.

"No, seriously, what's wrong," Benrey asked, their usual joking drawl completely absent from their voice.

"Benrey," Gordon warned, glaring at Benrey, who met his stare head on with one of their own.

"Gordon. Don't make me lay on you."

"Fffucking, Fine. Fine! You want to know what's wrong so badly? Huh? Is that it? Fine, I'll fucking tell you!" Gordon threw his hands up in the air as he gave up. "I want you to fucking bite me, there, happy you got me to say it? Huh? Just so you can make fun of me for it?"

"Wh, huh?"

"God! I can't stop thinking about your fucking _teeth_ , dude! You're right, I like them, and I want to know what they'd feel like biting me, but you already think it's fucking weird and bad so like, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Gordon tossed his head back in frustration, hands tugging at his ponytail to ground him. Benrey's silence did nothing but cause his anxiety to skyrocket, and he went to leave again when they eventually spoke.

"I never said it was bad."

It was Gordon's turn to pause and go, "huh?" in a high, strangled voice.

"I never said it was _bad_. A lil' weird, yeah, but, uh, like, _look_ at me, I have no room to judge, El-Em-Ay-Oh."

"F-don't say 'LMAO' out loud ever again, what the fuck."

"El-"

" _Stop_. B-but you're serious? You're not fucking with me?"

Benrey shrugged with a sharp smile, They didn't miss the way Gordon's eyes flickered down momentarily towards their teeth. "Maybe I've wondered what it'd be like to bite you, as well," they grinned, leaning into Gordon's personal space and planting a hand on his leg. They got up right next to Gordon's ear and growled in a low voice, "tell me where, Gordon," and all Gordon could do was utter a small noise and release a shuddering breath.

Gordon panted as Benrey climbed on top of him, knee pressed between his legs, and pressed a kiss against his jaw, working his way down his face and onto his neck, teeth scraping against his skin with the movements. His dick throbbed in his pants, already so turned on from just _this_. Benrey's lips pressed against his Adam's apple and Gordon _needed_ their teeth in his flesh.

"Buh-Benrey, God, there-"

"Here?" Benrey asked, punctuating their question with a small nip against Gordon's throat. He gave a small noise of affirmation and Benrey bit down harder, hard enough to bruise. They alternated pressing teeth against skin and sucking against his flesh, leaving a good-sized mark that ached slightly. That was going to be a hickey, no question about it.

Gordon let out a needy moan, and his hips bucked up against Benrey's leg. His hands went to tug at his belt but Benrey grabbed both of his hands and tugged them up, above his head. "Benrey-"

"No touching," Benrey told him, and he nodded desperately. He opened his mouth with a groan when Benrey pressed their knee further against his clothed erection. Benrey tutted and pulled away. "I need to hear you, Feetman. Come on, use that pretty lil' voice of yours."

"Uh-huh, no-no fucking touching, got it, right," Gordon honest-to-god _whined_ , flexing his hands in Benrey's grip. "Don't fu-uh-cking stop, asshole." 

Benrey laughed again before crowding into Gordon's space once more, and smashing their face against his in a kiss. He opened his mouth to allow Benrey's tongue to enter, and moaned against their mouth as one of their hands moved from his to press into the mark on his throat. Gordon gasped for air when they broke apart, only to surge forward and claim Benrey's mouth again, this time pressing further into the kiss. He ran his tongue across Benrey's teeth and shuddered, memorizing each bump, every serrated edge, the feeling of their teeth against him.

He pulled away again, breathing heavily through his nose. "God, Benrey," he ground out, and tugged at Benrey's shirt. "I want this _off_." Benrey snorted but obliged, tugging the article of clothing up and over their shoulders. They let it drop to the floor before Gordon's hands were pulling them back down. They pulled his own shirt off and dropped that, too, before they bent down and began peppering his collarbone with kisses and intermittent small bites. 

His back arched with Benrey bit down particularly hard, all while their knee moved teasingly against his cock. "Guh-" Gordon choked, pushing at Benrey's shoulders. Benrey backed off immediately, opening their mouth to make sure he was okay but Gordon beat them to the punch. "Buh-bedroom. Please, I don't wanna fuck on the ffucking sofa."

"Yessir," Benrey said with a cheeky grin, before they scooped Gordon up in their arms, bridal style. 

"I-I can walk," Gordon squeaked, and he covered his face with his hands, face blazing a bright red because of _course_ Benrey knew he had a thing about their strength. About how they could easily pick him up despite them being quite a bit shorter than Gordon. "Hhhh."

He's deposited unceremoniously onto the bed, and bounced once before it settled beneath him. Benrey was on top of him before he could think, hands holding his down and mouth working against his neck once more. Gordon thrust his hips up against Benrey's and they both let out a moan, before Gordon's stupid, wonderful brain caused him to blurt out, "Thighs, I want-I want you to bite my-My thighs."

"Oh that's kinky," Benrey gave him a Cheshire grin and released his hands, standing up. They allowed Gordon to unbuckle his belt and shucked their pants off before they lifted Gordon's ass with one hand and removed his pants with the other. He lowered Gordon back to the bed and gave him a pointed look, drinking in the flush that went from Gordon's head to his shoulders. "Remember, no touching." They then moved between his legs on the bed, kneeling over Gordon.

Cold hands gripped his knees as Benrey peppered kisses down his stomach. Gordon let out a tiny, breathy noise as they continued lower, pressing a kiss into his happy trail before dipping lower. With a sly smirk, they pressed a single kiss onto the head of Gordon's clothed dick before they spread his legs further apart. "Benrey-" Gordon breathed, only to be cut off by a quite embarrassing moan as Benrey's hands shifted and they rubbed small circles into the flesh of his thighs with their thumbs. A press of cold lips accompanied by the barest hint of a scrape of teeth across his inner thigh caused Gordon to shudder and fist his hands into the sheets. Benrey sent a questioning look up with another light scrape, and Gordon swallowed thickly. _God_. "Y-you're ssoo good, puh- _lease_ , continue," he gasped, practically begging, and that was all Benrey needed.

Gordon watched as Benrey's smirk turned into a shit-eating grin, watched as his mouth opened and revealed his sharp, dagger-like teeth, watched as said teeth pressed into his flesh. Instead of fear, a thrill of arousal skittered up his spine as Benrey's teeth pressed into the sensitive area, not quite hard enough to break skin. They bit down again, just a little harder, slightly further up Gordon's shaking thigh, and their yellow eyes flicked up to see Gordon throw his head back with a quiet noise. Not good enough, Benrey wanted him _loud_. They continued to bite their way up his leg, each bite harder and harder, some drawing small pinpricks of blood, and each time their teeth entered Gordon's flesh, his moans became a tad bit louder. 

Finally, they paused, breath ghosting over Gordon's dick in shallow pants. Even through the fabric of his boxers they could see the way it twitched with each breath. Tearing their eyes away, they curled their fingers around the waistband of Gordon's boxers and gave a questioning tug. "Off, please? Give Benrey a backstage pass to Gordon's phat gamer dick?"

Whether he was too turned on to actually think about what Benrey said, or he graciously ignored it, Gordon gave a jerky nod and a high-pitched, "Mm-HMm!" He lifted his hips enough for Benrey to pull the undergarment off—his dick nearly slapping his stomach in it's haste—which was promptly tossed unceremoniously somewhere behind Benrey. 

Benrey shifted back down and pressed a kiss onto each mark, soft, tender, and the complete opposite to the movements from earlier, making sure to clean away any blood that welled up from their previous ministrations. And when they drew to the peak of their love bites, they shifted Gordon's leg slightly more. They positioned themself at the crease where his thigh met his body, gave his knee a warning squeeze, and then bit down, _hard_. Their teeth sunk easily though his flesh, and they felt Gordon flinch underneath them, but Gordon let out, "Aah, Benr-EY~" which trailed off into a loud moan, his hands twisted tightly in the sheets. His hips bucked the best they could when Benrey began to suck, slightly, and Gordon gave another loud, breathy moan, toes curling. 

Benrey let go of Gordon with a lewd pop, a string of bloody saliva following them as they drew away. "D-Again, please, Benrey," Gordon gasped, back arched off the bed and head pressed back into the pillows. "God, _shit_ , s-so good, you're so good, tha-ah-at's--"

Benrey pressed tiny kisses into the fresh bite mark, smiling against Gordon's skin as the man babbled nonsense and praise directed towards them. His hands moved to touch himself as their kisses traveled closer to his aching cock, before he remembered their agreement and with a wet whine, he instead gripped the bed again. "Ah- Ben- I- _Again_?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Benrey honest-to-god _purred_ , the noise traveling straight to Gordon's neglected dick and making him thrust fruitlessly into the air, desperate for some kind of friction. Benrey, to their credit, began the process once again on Gordon's left leg. Started soft near the knee and each bite growing harsher as they traveled up his leg. Once again they stopped right before the fold of skin, but this time Benrey licked a stripe up the crease of skin before they bit down without warning.

Gordon _howled_ , hips jerking up and nearly tearing themselves free of Benrey's teeth as his cock twitched desperately. Gordon let out a long whine as Benrey shifted back, brain unable to string letters into words. His hips jerked again, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as Benrey held him down. He felt Benrey's weight shift, so Gordon opened his eyes only for them to shut again when their mouth met his. Gordon could distinctly taste blood on their teeth as they pressed further into the kiss, and Gordon moaned, high and needy, as one of their hands finally, _finally_ , wrapped around his dick. 

They broke apart, Gordon gasping for air and thrusting up into Benrey's hand like his life depended on it, skin slick with sweat. "B-Ben," he tried to say, but cut himself off with another loud noise. 

Benrey got the message, anyway. "Gonna come? Gordon Freeman so turned on by being chewed up like a dog toy that he's gonna come? Hmm?" Gordon could only manage to nod his head in response. "Only good boys get to come. Good thing you're a _good boy,_ right? It's alright."

It was over for Gordon. With a few more strokes, he came with a frenzied yell, bordering on a sob, left leg kicking out as Benrey milked every inch of his orgasm out of him. His body went lax like a marionette with its strings cut, so quickly that he could distantly feel Benrey check his pulse. "Yo, uh, you okay?"

"Mm, gh," is all that came out of his mouth, starting to come down from his post-nut high.

"Okay, cool. Nutted your brains out, pogchamp." Gordon blinked at them blankly, before what Benrey had said fully sunk in and his eyes narrowed with a groan. 

"Shut up." At least his words were coming back to him. Benrey shifted and both of them became aware of a fact at the same time. They were still hard. Gordon gave Benrey a pointed look, eyes dropping down to their boner and back up with a quirked eyebrow. The message was clear. _You want help with that_?

Gordon allowed himself to be manhandled until Benrey got him where they wanted, on his front, ass slightly in the air. He pressed his face into the pillows as he felt Benrey's erection press against his ass. A low burn of arousal curled in his gut, and if he hadn't just come his entire brain out a couple moments prior he'd probably be growing hard again. As it were, he gasped when blunted nails dug into his hips as Benrey rut between his ass cheeks, low pants and growls slipping from their throat with each press of their hips. It didn't take long until they spilled against Gordon's back, fingers digging oh-so-wonderfully painful into his skin.

Now that the cloud of arousal was gone, a burn had started up on Gordon's thighs, flaring with every movement. He winced as he let his lower half drop to the bed, before letting out a breath through his nose. "What's the damage report?"

"Wh, uh, you're bleedin' a bit, uh, right _here_ –" they lightly traced their fingers over the top-most bites and Gordon stifled a hiss even as his thighs twitched from pain– "is the worst. Nothing a lil' green to teal wouldn't fix right up."

Gordon was already shaking his head before Benrey finished speaking. "No," he stated.

"No?" Benrey echoed in confusion.

"I-" Gordon's face burned, so he hid it in his hand as he spoke his next words, voice a pitch higher than usual. "I-I want to keep them. I-" 

Benrey pressed their hand against his back as he blew out a shaky breath, mindful of the mess that still painted his skin. "No, I get it bro. A reminder of good ol' Benrey's magic mouth, eh?"

"T-Yeah, that's one way of putting it," he laughed, wincing slightly as the movements aggravated his legs. He sucked in a breath and rubbed his face when he felt the bed shift and Benrey's weight leave. He gave his significant other a quizzical look, propped himself up on his elbows, and asked, "Where are you going?"

Benrey gave him an exaggerated wink, patted his ass, and simply replied, "stay here." As if Gordon could get up even if he wanted to. Benrey left the room and Gordon collapsed back down onto the bed. The small part of his brain that supplied that he was _disgusting_ and _bloody_ and covered in _cum_ was drowned out by the rest of his brain that demanded rest. Of course that part of his conscious won out and he let his eyes drop closed. He was drifting when he heard Benrey reenter, and felt a cool hand against his shoulder. "Bro, you awake?"

"Mmm?" Gordon hummed, very much not _wanting_ to be awake. "What."

"Upsy-daisy, you got a bath with your name on it." Well, that _did_ sound good, actually. Gordon nodded and allowed himself to be picked up, bridal style, and carried to the bathroom. The light stung his eyes as the two entered, and he rubbed the burn away and squinted up at Benrey who warned him, "this may, uh, sting" before he was lowered into the steaming water. 

Sting was an understatement. It downright _hurt_ , each bite flaring up with different intensities, and Gordon grit his teeth to stop from making a noise. The pain faded away into nothing quick enough, however, and he relaxed back into the water with a sigh. He let his eyes slide shut as he felt Benrey join him in the tub behind him, and flopped bonelessly against them. No small part of him was happy the stupid custom bathtub he spent too much money on fit both of them comfortably. Fingers began to run through his hair, untangling it slowly, and Gordon was out. 

He woke up when Benrey nudged him awake with a laugh, climbed unsteadily out of the tub, and sat perched on the edge as Benrey toweled him down. Gordon mumbled something unintelligible, to which Benrey replied, "'S okay, I know you're useless after a good fuck," and if Gordon had the energy to he'd've shoved them. As it were it was all he could do to stay upright. Benrey rifled around under the sink for a moment before producing the well-stocked medkit that Gordon kept _just_ in case. 

And Gordon blinked, just blinked, and his legs were bandaged. Huh. He smiled up at Benrey and accepted the proffered hand, being pulled to his feet and towards the bedroom. He stumbled along, just giving small, "mmhmm's," in response to Benrey's words that, in all honesty, didn't register at all in his tired mind. He wanted nothing but sleep, and must have said something to that effect because he felt more than heard Benrey laugh.And then he was in bed, under the covers, and pressed up into Benrey's chest, his favorite pair of PJ pants on. Deciding to not question it he just snuggled in closer and allowed himself to properly drop into sleep, as Benrey rubbed his back. Benrey gazed down at Gordon's peaceful face, pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and settled down themself, a grin firmly on their face. They'd have to do this again, Gordon obviously liked it, a _lot_ . Like, a _lot_ lot. Nutted himself stupid, almost literally, which was a feat in and of itself, and because of Benrey's mouth, their _teeth_ , carving into his flesh. Yeah, Benrey would agree to do it again in less than a heartbeat if given the chance to again.

**Author's Note:**

> edit; idk if y'all noticed but i went back through and edited it lmao.  
> welp, yep, there you go. idk what else to say. comment if you like it? idk
> 
> thank you and goodbye.
> 
> Edit2;  
> Yooo! There's some super fuckin' epic fanart now! Augh thank you!  
> [Look at it!!!! Thank you Jazzmedic!!](https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw/status/1302394580692807683?s=21)


End file.
